Increíble
by LuXaKyUchiha
Summary: Era el único en mucho tiempo que se había atrevido a desafiarlo, a él Uchiha Madara, no cualquiera se atrevía a hacerlo, se necesitaba para ello mucho valor o en el caso del rubio desconocer con quien se enfrentaba.


**Este es el segundo fic que publico, es algo sencillo pero creo que les gustara. No creo necesario aclarar nada. **

**Increíble**

Era el único en mucho tiempo que se había atrevido a desafiarlo, a él Uchiha Madara, no cualquiera se atrevía a hacerlo, se necesitaba para ello mucho valor o en el caso del rubio desconocer con quien se enfrentaba.

En ese momento se empezó a preguntar como dejo que un crío le faltara el respeto de esa manera, nunca antes nadie…

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como tronaba una ramita bajo su pie.

Allí estaba enfrente de el, caminando aprisa con la intención de dejarlo atrás y probablemente con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que lo provocara.

Esa mañana se habían encontrado con un grupo de shinobis de la roca, que los habían perseguido por barias horas debido a que por un anterior desperdicio de arcilla en Tobi, Deidara no pudo deshacerse de ellos antes.

El artista se encontraba cansado y por lo tanto también malhumorado.

Lo indicado para cualquier otro hubiera sido quedarse callado hasta llegar a su destino, sin embargo Madara estaba aburrido y arriesgarse a hacer un poco de platica no lo mataría ¿o si?

-¡usted es muy fuerte Deidara senpai!- exclamo "Tobi" asegurándose de captar su atención - usted solo acabo con todos esos ninjas de la roca, antiguos colegas supongo…

-¡callate Tobi! uhn- el menor volteo a verlo con mirada asesina -no estoy de humor para escucharte.

Madara sonrío bajo la mascara, le divertía hacerlo enojar con comentarios tan simples, tal vez un comentario un pocotas hiriente seria mas divertido.

-Ahora entiendo por que senpai esta en una organización como Akatsuki, por ser muy fuerte, no debió tener problemas para que lo aceptaran…

-en eso te equivocas Tobi- se freno y se volteo hacia el, no paresia la reacción que el esperaba -no entre a Akatsuki por gusto propio…- ahora y siempre, sus ojos mostraban rencor cuando recordaba aquel día.

Por su parte el Uchiha también recordó la primera vez que lo vio. El andaba de paso en una pequeña aldea del País de la tierra, cuando algo cruzo los cielos y lleno las calles con numerosas explosiones creando caos, y allí estaba sobre una gran ave de arcilla un joven de cabello largo y rubio. Sin saber que o como algo en ese chico le atrajo, y así lo observo durante un tiempo asegurándose de que fuera buen material para la organización y finalmente ordeno a Pein que mandara reclutarlo, aunque no imagino que fuera a la fuerza.

-…estoy en esta estupida organización por que el maldito mal nacido líder mando arrastrarme a este hoyo uhn.

¿estupida organización? ¿Maldito mal nacido líder? ¿Hoyo? Lo estaba llamando maldito mal nacido y no solo eso estaba insultando su organización, tal vez esta fue la gota que derramo el baso de agua. Si creía que Pein era el maldito mal nacido no le importaba, pero ese no era el punto.

Desde que conoció a Deidara supo que era malcriado, arrogante e imprudente y cuando comenzó a trabajar con él lo termino de comprobar.

No era para tanto, pero tal vez era hora de enseñarle a Deidara quien mandaba ahí y ganarse su respeto

-¿sabe Deidara senpai?- comenzó con un tono de voz que se volvió mas serio a cada palabra lo que confundió al rubio -Pein no es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki…-

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas Tobi?- la nueva voz seria de "Tobi" le daba miedo.

El pelinegro acerco la mano a su rostro para quitarse la mascara que lo cubría

-…el verdadero líder de Akatsuki soy yo- termino de remover la mascara naranja mostrando así su rostro y con ello sus ojos y el sharingan- Uchiha Madara…-

El menor retrocedió un par de pasos y la confusión de su rostro desapareció.

-que tonterías dices Tobi uhn, "Uchiha Madara" a estas fechas ese sujeto debe estar muerto o ser un anciano decrepito. Eso fue solo una mala escusa para mostrarme tu rostro ¿no es así?

Había escuchado bien, ¿acababa de llamarlo anciano decrepito? No era tan joven como antes, pero tampoco tenía un pie en la tumba. ¿Acaso no había visto su sharingar?

-puedes creer lo que quieras Deidara- le dijo seriamente mientras volvía a acomodarse la mascara - pero en verdad soy Uchiha Madara.

El rubio lo miro suspicazmente, esta vez no lo había llamado senpai.

-esta bien, te seguiré el juego Madara. Ahora camina uhn, que quiero llegar a la guarida antes de que anochezca.- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando dejando a su compañero atrás.

-_eres increíble_- pensó el pelinegro para si mismo -_no te inmutaste casi nada, pero un día de estos te enseñare a respetarme Deidara_- comenzó a caminar detrás del joven. Ya habría tiempo para demostrarle quien era en verdad.

El artista había acelerado el paso.

-_ese sujeto… ¿en verdad tenia el sharingan?-_ pensó mientras un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza _-¡no! eso es imposible, seguramente es el cansancio y eso me hace ves cosas uhn._

Que Uchiha Madara siguiera vivo y se hiciera pasar por un idiota era una cosa, pero que Deidara no dudara el desafiarlo le paresia increíble.

**No es precisamente un Mada-dei****, pero espero que haya gustado. He pensado que puedo sacar mas fic a partir de este (y estos con mas shounenai jiji) de hecho ya pensé en otros dos, lo único que falta es escribirlos. porfa dejen comentarios, sujerencias, criticas, etc. **

**hasta la proxima, bye.**


End file.
